


Rulers

by Grimmliz



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmliz/pseuds/Grimmliz
Summary: Gilgamesh nascera para governar, mas Artoria jamais lhe seria uma mera conquista.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Caster/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 18





	Rulers

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfic não é totalmente AU, ela se passa em Uruk mesmo, ok? Apenas a situação que é adversa ao universo original.

A brisa noturna adentrava através das enormes janelas enquanto Gilgamesh e Artoria faziam sua ceia. Um pequeno banquete se dispunha na mesa, longa o suficiente para mantê-los afastados, embora nenhuma distância pudesse fazê-la ignorar as atenções dele.

Talvez fossem as luzes das velas, ou o vinho em excesso, mas Artoria poderia jurar que os olhos de Gilgamesh queimavam nos breves momentos que encontravam os dela. Ele a acompanhava desde o envolver de dedos no cálice, aos lábios a sorver do vinho. A sugestão de jantarem juntos havia sido dela, mas agora começava a se arrepender, Gilgamesh era _demais_ para ela lidar. Entretanto, ela tinha deveres a cumprir, não só com seu povo, mas como esposa e _rainha_.

Ainda não estava acostumada àquele título, muito menos com o fato de que estava ligada a ele pelo sagrado matrimônio, aos olhos do reino e dos deuses. 

Três meses.

 _Três meses_ desde o casamento, e eles não só ainda não o haviam consumado, como tinham evoluído muito pouco em questão de relações pessoais. As responsabilidades de Gilgamesh como rei tomavam muito de seu tempo, o que não dava muitas oportunidades para que Artoria aproveitasse junto dele, e assumia que nesses poucos momentos, seu desconforto era mais do que evidente.

O silêncio predominava entre eles, fazendo-a recordar dos primeiros dias, de suas preocupações. Gilgamesh era conhecido por sua arrogância, e isso não era uma completa mentira, porém, dentro do palácio, pôde perceber que ele era mais do que o monstro que ela criara, ele também caminhava entre os homens, o que o fazia digno de falhas como todos os outros. Poderia não ser sempre afável em seus modos, mas era justo, sábio, e isso fazia seu reinado próspero.

Artoria começava a temer que as expectativas dele tivessem superado a realidade. Nada a diferenciava de outras mulheres. Não possuía riquezas ou sangue nobre, mas ele vira algo nela, e aquilo lhe havia sido suficiente. Jamais almejara um casamento como aquele, ainda mais com Gilgamesh, aclamado como o rei dos reis. Mas mesmo que todos os tesouros do mundo o pertencessem, ela não era tesouro algum a ser possuído, e muito menos seria escrava de suas vontades.

Gilgamesh levantou após entornar seu vinho, caminhando até Artoria. Parou ao lado dela, fazendo menção de tocá-la, mudando de ideia no meio do trajeto, a mão apenas pousando no encosto da cadeira.

— Vou deixar que termine sua refeição em paz.

Ela afastou os lábios para impedi-lo, mas as palavras morreram antes que pudesse formá-las. Era assustadora a forma como ele a lia, como se enxergasse os cantos mais obscuros de sua alma, como se não pudesse evitá-lo mesmo em seus pensamentos, onde ele se tornava cada vez mais presente.

Artoria observou-o se afastar após ter certeza de que não a perceberia. Tinha ciência de suas falhas, mas não sabia como consertar as coisas. Aquela distância tinha que acabar para o bem de todos. Não considerava sua posição apenas um título vazio a ser recebido pelo casamento, deveria também ser o suporte do rei, a figura em quem ele poderia confiar e partilhar de suas inseguranças e preocupações, embora nada em sua divindade desse sinais de tamanha fraqueza humana.

Seguiu para seus aposentos após Gilgamesh, onde sua criada a esperava do lado de fora. Suas roupas noturnas estavam dispostas sobre a cama, o tecido branco tão leve a ponto de ser transparente. A criada ajudou-a a lavar-se, perfumando-a após escovar seu cabelo — um tom mais claro que o dele —, adornou-a em jóias, então a deixou. Estava tarde, e seria de se esperar que recebesse a visita íntima do rei, ainda que ele nenhuma vez sequer tivesse batido em sua porta.

Ciente disso, Artoria deixou seu quarto, colocando-se a caminhar pelo palácio, sendo levada inconscientemente até a sala do trono, iluminada somente pela luz do luar, completamente deserta. Serpenteou pelos enormes pilares até chegar às escadas, subindo pé ante pé até o trono. As mãos correram pela pedra, o símbolo da realeza dele, até que por fim sentou-se, encarando a escuridão.

Então aquela era a visão que ele tinha. Impossível não se sentir altivo naquela posição, embora Gilgamesh o fosse no mais remoto dos lugares.

O ranger de portas fê-la empertigar-se, e em questão de instantes a figura de Gilgamesh se mostrou no primeiro degrau. Ela não teve reação além de encará-lo, sua face impossível de ser decifrada. Podia sentir o calor espalhar pelo pescoço. No que ela estava pensando ao invadir a sala do trono e ocupar um lugar que não a pertencia, como uma usurpadora?

— D-Desculpe, não tive a intenção... — começou, desnorteada, fazendo menção de levantar-se.

— _Não_ — respondeu incisivo, antes de subir as escadas. As jóias tilintavam a cada passo dado por ele, sua vestes revelando parcialmente o torso. Gilgamesh nunca lhe parecera tão divino quanto naquele momento. — Fique. O que vejo me agrada.

Artoria o obedeceu — mais por falta de ação do que qualquer outra coisa —, embora fosse incapaz de encará-lo. As mãos apertaram-se no trono, os olhos mantiveram-se nos próprios pés, registrando o momento que os dele pararam à frente dela. Ela prendeu a respiração, nunca se sentira tão embaraçada em toda sua vida.

Gilgamesh tomou o queixo dela entre os dedos, elevando-o até que pudesse ter a visão do rosto de Artoria. 

— Olhe pra mim — pediu.

Ela não queria, mas não seria aconselhável oferecer resistência após ser pega em tal situação. Mesmo Artoria reconhecia que existiam limites para sua ousadia.

— Nunca canso de me surpreender com a beleza de seus olhos.

Gilgamesh tinha a capacidade de deixá-la confusa de diversas maneiras. Não era a primeira vez que a elogiava, mas o efeito sobre ela vinha se intensificando nos últimos tempos.

A mão direita dele envolveu a face dela, seu polegar acariciando-a levemente, deixando-a ciente demais de Gilgamesh.

— Você não tem que me temer ou envergonhar-se, este é tanto meu quanto seu lugar de direito, minha rainha.

Não havia tom algum de arrogância ou ironia em sua fala, cada palavra carregada de sinceridade ofereceu conforto a Artoria, embora nem ao menos soubesse que precisava disso. Ela se sentia uma invasora entre as paredes do palácio, uma estranha em sua própria pele. Incrivelmente, ao seu próprio modo, Gilgamesh ajudou-a a situar-se.

— Perdoe minha ousadia, Vossa Majestade.

— Você ouve minhas palavras mas não as compreende. Não soe tão arrependida, não há pecado algum a ser perdoado.

As mãos dele se afastaram, estranhamente fazendo-a sentir-se abandonada. Ele lhe deu as costas, iniciando sua descida. Para um homem que possuía tudo, Gilgamesh aparentava ser bastante solitário. Mas ele a escolhera, por alguma razão inexplicável, e ela não deixaria que se arrependesse.

— Rei Gilgamesh…!

Ele parou, mas não virou-se.

— Apenas meu nome é o suficiente, você é minha esposa.

— Sou?

A pergunta dela lhe chamou a atenção, fazendo-o virar-se para ela. 

— Questiona meu julgamento?

— E-Eu não ousaria… porém, nós nunca…

Ela sentia-se incapaz de terminar o argumento. Seu coração batia descompassadamente, e ainda sim seus olhos não conseguiam desviar-se dos dele. Um sorriso enviesado despontou nos lábios de Gilgamesh, acompanhado de uma risada curta.

— Embora possa duvidar, sou um homem paciente, Artoria. Poderia esperar eras, e você ainda valeria a pena. — E completou: — Nasci para governar, mas você jamais será uma mera conquista. Não a tocarei ou deitarei em sua cama até que esta seja sua vontade.

Artoria piscou, absorvendo as palavras dele. Era a primeira vez que o via despido de qualquer superioridade. Quando relacionado a ela, ele a tratava como uma igual. 

Gilgamesh a deixou logo após. Seu corpo relaxou ao encontrar-se sozinha novamente, praticamente drenado. 

Aquele não fora um casamento por amor, ela apenas atendera a uma vontade de sua família, que temia o que poderia recair sobre eles se negassem ao pedido dele — embora nenhuma ameaçada tivesse sido feita. Ela acreditava saber o que esperar desse tipo de união. A vontade de uma mulher não era de muita valia, e ele como seu marido e soberano, possuía todo e qualquer direito sobre ela, mas Gilgamesh a respeitava a esse ponto. Assustadoramente, o poder para fazer o abismo desaparecer — um que aparentemente ela mesmo impôs entre eles —, para aproximá-los, estava nas mãos dela.

Ela levantou-se, descendo lentamente os degraus, mas antes que percebesse já corria porta afora, pelos corredores. Se alguém a veria ou não, não importava, simplesmente não deixaria que tudo tivesse sido em vão. 

Artoria alcançou Gilgamesh no momento em que ele fechava a porta. Suas mãos impedindo-o antes que o fizesse.

A expressão dele estava repleta de interesse ao fitá-la.

— Uma noite cheia de surpresas esta, devo dizer.

Artoria, ligeiramente curvada, tentava recuperar o ar, aproveitando também para encontrar uma forma de abordá-lo.

— Está tarde, o que quer que tenha para me dizer pode esperar até amanhã. 

— Não…! Não pode…

Ela adentrou ao quarto dele sem esperar por permissão. Era um cômodo refinado, além de sua imaginação. Lenços de linho das mais diversas cores adoravam sua cama de dossel, em conjunto com inúmeras almofadas de franjas douradas. Um oásis onde até então, para ela, não passava de deserto.

— Artoria.

O nome dela na boca dele soava tão desconhecido que não sabia como interpretar. Virou-se para Gilgamesh, as mãos segurando as laterais da toga em busca de coragem. Tudo onde o sol tocava pertencia a ele, mas aquele quarto era diferente, inquestionavelmente estava sob seu mais completo domínio.

Os olhos dele a mediram dos pés à cabeça, tomando seu tempo, antes de alertá-la.

— Sua vestimenta não deixa muito para imaginação. Se vai andar pelos palácio a noite, ao menos peça para que providenciem roupas menos reveladoras. Essas foram feitas apenas para meu entretenimento e nada mais.

Ele desviou-se, ocupando-se em encher um cálice de vinho.

— Deveria retornar para seus aposentos. Posso ser tocado pelo divino, mas não me tome como santo. 

— Gilgamesh.

Artoria estava perto o suficiente para que ele a sentisse. Virando-se, encontrou-a logo atrás de si, e a visão deixou-o tão atordoado quanto deslumbrado, fazendo-o ignorar completamente o vinho.

Ela havia se despido da cintura para cima. O tecido caia em camadas sobre o cinto de puro ouro em torno de seu ventre. A pele era branca, tão casta que mesmo em sua onipotência sentia-se indigno de tocá-la.

— Compreende que não deveria provocar-me a esse ponto se não tem intenção de permanecer?

— Estou ciente disso.

Gilgamesh parecia desacreditar de suas intenções, mas ela sabia o que acontecia entre um homem e uma mulher num quarto, reunira toda sua coragem para esse fim, e se ele não enxergava isso, teria que mostrar.

Dois passos foram o suficiente para que Artoria envolvesse as faces dele, e apenas o alçar dos pés para que sua boca encontrasse a de Gilgamesh. Ele não se moveu — nem ela em sua inexperiência, mas a mensagem havia sido entregue. Artoria afastou os lábios dos dele, sentindo-se uma tola indesejada, mas isso não durou mais do que alguns segundos. Gilgamesh segurou-a por ambos os braços, mantendo-a junto de si. Ao contrário do que acreditava, indiferença não era exatamente o que ele demonstrava. O rei estava embevecido.

Gilgamesh parecia procurar as palavras enquanto suas mãos subiam e desciam pelos braços dela, como se quisesse confirmar que não se tratava de uma cruel ilusão.

— Assumo que saiba o que está fazendo.

Artoria tomou uma das mãos dele, levando-a até o próprio rosto.

— Não sou eu tua esposa?

As mãos dele passearam pelo cabelo dela até a nuca, tomando-a, trazendo-a novamente para si. A boca dela era suave, ignorante ao toque masculino, mas ele estava disposto a ensiná-la e amá-la da maneira que ela merecia — que ele almejava.

O beijo ateve-se apenas ao roçar de lábios no início, aos poucos sendo aprofundando para o prazer de ambos. Ela se mostrou tímida de início, mas passou a ceder às investidas de Gilgamesh, arriscando-se a acompanhá-lo, para completo deleite dele. 

As mãos dela subiram pelas costas dele. Os dedos delicados tornando-se curiosos pela pele de Gilgamesh. Ele ajudou-a a sanar sua curiosidade ao retirar o único braço da toga, o torso colando-se ao dela logo após. Artoria era capaz de sentir os músculos do rei se tensionando a cada toque dela, sua respiração tornando-se mais urgente. 

Ela nunca saberia de fato a real extensão de seu poder sobre o rei dos reis.

Gilgamesh desatou o cinto que prendia as vestes de Artoria, o tecido deslizou pelo corpo dela até acumular-se em seus tornozelos. Sem pressa alguma, ele despiu-a por inteiro; suas roupas íntimas, jóias, vergonha. As mãos sempre a cuidá-la com afeto. Imitou-a logo em seguida, revelando-se tão viril quanto aparentava ser. Ele havia ansiado por aquele momento incontáveis vezes, e embora estivesse determinado a tomar seu tempo ao fazê-la dele, não tinha intenção alguma de se manter distante por mais um minuto que fosse, nem que tal empecilho se tratasse tão somente de peças de roupa.

Ainda que determinada, Artoria não conseguia conter inteiramente seu embaraço. Gilgamesh a media com tamanha admiração, que era como se o sentisse em cada parte de si.

— Eu poderia adorá-la apenas com palavras noite afora — ofereceu ele, tomando uma mão dela na dele, levando-a aos lábios —, mas apenas isso não seria o suficiente para provar tamanha a minha devoção, minha rainha. Você me agraciou com sua aceitação, e eu te oferecerei todo o prazer que uma mulher pode sonhar em ter.

Um arrepio percorreu a coluna dela ante a declaração de Gilgamesh, pois sabia que ele não poderia ser mais verdadeiro em suas intenções. O corpo dele lhe dizia isso, seus olhos, a eletricidade que passou a percorrer entre os dois.

Ela estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava nervosa, mas a mulher que residia nela, a despeito da rainha, ansiava por descobrir-se nos braços dele. Diversos motivos a incentivaram a recorrer a Gilgamesh, e dentre eles, também havia o egoísmo de reivindicar uma parte dele para si, uma que ninguém além dela seria capaz de obter.

Artoria aproximou-se, suas mãos correram pelo peito dele, por seus ombros largos.

— Eu não poderia pedir mais, Majestade.

O sorriso dele era encantador ao tomá-la nos braços e carregá-la para cama. Ele a pousou com esmero, mantendo-se sobre ela, seu polegar e indicador revezando-se ao contornar os traços dela. Os lábios desceram sobre os de Artoria novamente, um pouco mais vorazes desta vez, sua língua a reivindicá-la, seus dentes a mordiscá-la. Gilgamesh poderia perder horas apenas a encontrar formas de provar da boca dela, mas eles teriam tempo para isso, aquela seria só a primeira de suas muitas noites.

O rei desceu pelo pescoço dela, experimentando suas formas femininas com os lábios, dando atenção especial aos seios. Gilgamesh continuou sem nunca parar. As mãos de Artoria buscavam apoio nos lençóis. O hálito quente dele clamava cada parte dela, marcando-a como dele. A sensação de tê-lo a explorá-la parecia apenas certa. Gilgamesh sabia como e onde tocá-la, como se ela sempre o tivesse pertencido.

A respiração dela intensificou-se ainda mais quando ele a puxou para si, na beirada da cama, antes de cair de joelhos ao chão. Ele _jamais_ se colocara de joelhos por alguém, mas o fazia por ela, e nunca se mostrara tão superior. As mãos dele lhe acariciaram as pernas, a boca deixando um caminho de fogo em sentido ascendente na parte interna de suas coxas, até tocá-la intimamente. Sua única reação foi deixar um _oh_ arrastado ecoar pelo quarto. O toque dele a relaxava ao mesmo tempo que a língua a explorava. Um misto de sensações a corroiam no âmago, completamente fora de seu controle. Ela não sabia o destino, mas estava certa de que Gilgamesh a levava a algum lugar desconhecido, mais próximo a cada segundo. O coração batia como louco em seu peito, quase a ponto de tornar-se doloroso. Estava prestes a implorar quando o alívio a acometeu, a tensão momentânea acompanhada de contentamento, abandono, e a estranha necessidade de mais.

Gilgamesh juntou-se a ela na cama, trazendo-a para junto de si. Ela podia ouvir o coração dele trotando na mesma intensidade que o dela. Um braço a envolvia, enquanto uma mão acalentadora acariciava com leveza seu ventre.

— Como está se sentindo? — questionou-a a meia voz. 

— Não saberia dizer…

Uma risada curta ecoou por ele, que entretia-se com a visão dela a sua mercê. Artoria era uma mulher provida de orgulho próprio, e essa havia sido uma das tantas coisas que o cativaram desde o início. Enquanto outros lhe baixavam a cabeça, ela o enfrentava na mesma intensidade. Aquelas eram as características mínimas que sua rainha deveria possuir; se ao contrário, esta se desfaria em sua presença. Ela possuía uma força ainda a ser descoberta, e para ele não haveria maior alegria do que ajudá-la neste processo. Artoria nascera para governar, tanto seu povo quanto a ele, em seu quarto, em sua cama, em seus braços.

As carícias de Gilgamesh voltaram a se tornar menos inocentes. A mão desceu mais um pouco, os dedos agora fazendo as vezes da língua. Os sinais do desejo por ele ainda mantinham-se evidentes. 

— Afaste suas pernas — pediu, induzindo-a com a própria perna enlaçando à dela. 

Artoria ainda se encontrava extasiada, mas sabia que queria mais do que quer que tivesse sido aquilo. Uma estranha sensação de vazio a assaltava, ela precisava livrar-se disso, e sabia que Gilgamesh poderia fazê-lo.

Os dedos de Gilgamesh passaram a dar prazer a Artoria ao mesmo tempo em que lhe capturara um dos seios. Seus pés se retorciam em efeito ao toque dele, seus murmúrios entrecortados preenchendo o ambiente. A mão dela prendeu-se no cabelo dele, como se o pudesse trazer para ainda mais perto. Ela podia sentir o sorriso em sua pele cada vez que a língua dele lhe circundava o mamilo. Os dedos torturantes se aprofundaram nela quando subiu para o ouvido de Artoria.

— Diga-me como quer que eu a toque.

Ela mal conseguia assimilar as palavras dele. Gilgamesh parou os movimentos, sua atenção toda sobre a mulher desfazendo-se em suas mãos. Ela já sentia falta dele, e o mesmo poderia ser dito em relação ao rei.

— Aja como a rainha que é, Artoria. O que te agrada mais? — questionou, seu nariz afundando-se nos fios dourados do cabelo dela, sua boca brincando com a orelha.

— E-Eu não sei…

Ele deixou beijos estalados no colo dela, subindo por sua garganta, até roçar-lhe os lábios com os dele, oferecendo beijos molhados ocasionais.

— Você sabe — sussurrou. — Não seja tímida, diga-me e cuidarei disso para você.

Gilgamesh não cedeu, repetiu o processo em outras partes do corpo dela, até que Artoria se desse por vencida.

— De novo... com seus dedos… faça o que estava fazendo…

— Assim?

— N-Não, mais para-... _Oh_!

O corpo dela respondeu de imediato quando Gilgamesh encontrou o ponto de prazer dela. Ele podia senti-la aproximando-se do ápice pela segunda vez, mas seus planos de satisfação plena não eram completamente altruístas.

— Ainda não, minha leoa. Devemos fazer isso apropriadamente.

Dito isso posicionou-se sobre ela, seu peso sustentado em um braço, suas coxas ganhando terreno enquanto encaixava-se no quadril dela. A pele dela era _tão macia_. Os olhos dela encontraram os dele. Gilgamesh jamais a vira tão desfeita, tão suscetível a ele. Isso o excitava de forma absurda, podia sentir cada gota de desejo correndo como veneno em suas veias. Artoria era tudo para ele, e esperava um dia poder representar o mesmo para ela.

Elevou os braços de Artoria acima da cabeça, suas mãos enlaçando-se às dela.

— Prometo que só será desconfortável de início. 

Ela assentiu. A cada centímetro que seus quadris se uniam, a face de Artoria se alterava, suas mãos apertavam-se às dele. O desconforto era evidente, mas ela não permitiu que Gilgamesh parasse até tê-lo completamente em si. Ele esperou, embora cada parte dele ansiasse em mover-se, em senti-la tão profundamente quanto possível. Artoria o abraçou, suas unhas cravando-lhe à carne a cada encontro de seus corpos, logo passando a explorar as costas dele, seus ombros. De repente aquela parte de Gilgamesh que ela tanto queria já não lhe era suficiente, Artoria o queria por inteiro. A respiração e gemidos de ambos mesclaram-se numa cacofonia de prazer, juras que ele tanto guardara finalmente proferidas, e um após o outro, libertaram-se, encontrando no parceiro o conforto de tantas noites doravante adiadas.

Ele nunca tivera intenção de fazer segredo de seus sentimentos, mas não queria impô-los a ela, queria que Artoria os aceitasse. Gilgamesh a amava. Desde o primeiro instante a amou, e assim continuaria sendo.

Mesmo o infinito não seria longo o suficiente.

Haviam coisas belas que inspiravam ainda mais valor quando impossíveis de posse, mas estas se tornavam inestimáveis quando apesar do direito de escolha, optavam por permanecer — e ela permaneceu. De fato, daquela noite em diante ela não mais partiu.

Artoria não era tesouro algum a ser possuído, e muito menos tornou-se escrava das vontades de Gilgamesh.

_Pelo contrário._

No quarto deles ninguém possuía autoridade alguma, ainda que independente de suas intenções, Artoria regesse a existência de Gilgamesh, e rainha que era, liderava-o com a mesma frequência com que fazia dele seu trono.


End file.
